Need you Now
by DegrasssiIlove
Summary: Sometimes, they realize, but they never admit the truth behind the mask they had created on their life.  Based off of the song "Need you Now by Ladyantubellum."  Adam and Fiona POV's.  3-shot.  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry for the lack of updates… I really have been busy… Well this is a Fadam story, just like I said there would be. It will probably be a 3 shot? Oh! And it is based off of the song Need you now by Lady Antebellum. I really need to stop these song fictions… Unless yall like them? But I will not continue this story UNLESS I get reviews on it. Who would continue a story if nobody was reviewing or reading it? Anyways, here it is! Enjoy ANGELS!**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

I drank the last sip of the Champaign bottle as the last ring of the phone ended.

I did not dare pick that phone up, in fear that I would want him more than I already do.

He was almost the definition of perfect... And that scared me.

But I couldn't like him! Not when the memories of Bobby were surrounding me.

He was everywhere it seemed... My walls, my floor, my wrists... I could still feel his angry grip on me as I tried to drink the pain away.

I knew Bobby wasn't here nor was he coming back- but he was consisting my brain it felt like.

He had made me afraid... Afraid to love or trust anyone. I didn't even trust my own mother! That's how screwed up I had become!

Suddenly the voicemail came on, and I sat down on my couch to listen to it.

"Ok Fiona. Obviously, you stood me up. I guess I was just in over my head like always. I mean, why would you like me anyways? You're beautiful, smart, and the only who can make me smile when I am in pain.

And I care about you enough to stop trying. So I will just stop trying to call you- No. I will stop trying everything involving _you_." The way he spoke his words made me gulp; his voice was pure venom; knowing I was the reason behind the intoxicating sound. I hated myself.

"Goodbye, _princess_. Hope you have your perfect little fairy tale ending." And just like that; he was gone.

"No! You can't! I need you!" I screamed to nothing as I grabbed the phone in my hands, dialing the number I had memorized so well in the past couple of hours of my drinking and pain...

Then I realized what I was doing and quickly ended the call.

I stood him up because of my own stupidity. I was so angry with myself. I screamed in frustration and threw the empty bottle against the wall.

I loved the sound of the glass breaking. It was the only comfortable sound now and I was content with it.

That feeling suddenly vanished as I felt an over-whelming wave pass through my body and I scrambled to my bathroom; throwing up every intoxicating drink I have swallowed.

When I finally stopped puking my guts out, I sat down near the toilet and cried silently... I looked around the bathroom at my surroundings, suddenly pained by the looks of everything. My life was a big pain that I couldn't stop from happening.

It was times like these I wish I had never taken a sip of champagne in my life. (1)

It was times like these I wish people would stop believing me when I said I was fine.

It was times like these I wish I knew the answers the questions that kept being repeated in my head.

It was times like these I wish I had my prince Adam sitting next to me, understanding my pain.

It was times like these I wish I had never even existed.

I weakly got up and lied down on my bed, wondering if the party that was meant for my presence, still was their... Maybe if it was, I would be their with Adams hand around my waist, swaying us back and forth.

Suddenly my eyes jolted open and I ran out of my house, not caring that it was 40 degrees outside and that mascara was freely running down my cheeks.

I had to get to that party. Now.

**Soo… How was it? Good? Bad? Awful? Pitiful? Sad? Should I continue? :) Let me know what you want and what you think!**

**(1) So we all know Fiona had that drinking problem right? Well, I was really wanting to bring that back. Every time she goes through pain, she drinks to make it fade away. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys! You're amazing! Six reviews for only one chapter? I am honored! Ok, so, Adam is a little OOC in this. Next chapter will be in Fiona's POV. Please Enjoy, and review if you want more!**

**Adams POV**

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

I grabbed the bottle in my hand and chugged it all the way down. I started laughing hysterically while Clare had tears in her eyes; horrified. Eli stood their angrily and turned to look at his girlfriend and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Nobody was even here anymore. It was just us three. Clare had begged me to stop drinking while Eli tried to calm her down. She was scared. I would be too, if I wasn't drunk.

I had been screaming at her and about how much I hated Fiona. It was all a lie, every word I had let drop from my tongue.

I was only partly drunk when I had left that final phone call on her phone.

Now I was fully drunk, running my mouth like a mad man.

Eli ran up to me and grabbed my new bottle of beer and threw it far as I waited to hear it shatter.

"Adam, just stop. You can't let this girl screw with your life! She's not good enough for you if she decided to stand you up." Eli spoke sadly.

"Yeah! Right! Ha, Clare probably ran her mouth about me to Fiona and told her I was a freaking FTM! She just doesn't want me to be happy!" I screamed at her direction.

"S-stop!" she whaled. I loved watching the ones who were happy hurt, but then again, that was probably just because I was wasted.

"You're such a baby!" I laughed at her tears.

"Stop talking to my girlfriend like that!" He ran up to her and held her as she cried.

"You guys make me sick..." I spat; discussed.

"Adam, finish cleaning this place up, I'm taking you back to my place when you are done. I can't let you go back to your place. Your mom would kill you if she knew you were drunk."

"Sure thing, Dad!" I said, sarcasm dripping down me mouth.

"Clare, do you want me to take you home?" he asked softly as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah..." I felt bad, to be honest. She didn't want to be near me while I was like this.

Once they left, I threw the last of the cups out, starting to become a little bit sober. Only a little bit...

"Need some help?". I heard a broken voice call. It was so familiar; so beautiful.

I turned around, and dropped the trash bag of cups I was holding in my hand at the sight I saw.

Her dark hair fell over her shoulders; she wore a purple T shirt with tear stains all over it. Her angelic face was soaked with mascara and tears. She had slippers on her feet, and no coat. She was broken...

And even though she was broken, she was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

Suddenly, my anger watched away and my mouth dropped open.

"Fiona?" I breathed.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now._

**I will ask this again; Was it good? Bad? Sad? Pitiful? Awful? Do you want more? Let me know! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I hope you enjoy this; it's a little longer. As you know, this is the last chapter of this story. I will continue writing of course! And um… Read the authors note at the end. Don't read it until you have read the story ****! Thanks for being patient everyone and enjoy!**

**Fiona's POV**

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

I stood there with fresh tears, threatening to spill over my eyes as his shock suddenly turned to anger.

I stepped back, afraid of him and that evil glint in his eyes as he stepped forward.

"Your a little late." he spoke angrily.

"Adam I- I'm sorry... I was scared to come- wait- are you...? Drunk?" I asked in disbelief.

He chuckled wickedly and took another challenging step towards me.

"What if I am? You can't do anything about it! This is your entire fault! I wouldn't be drunk if you answered my calls! I wouldn't be drunk if you gave me a simple explanation! I wouldn't be drunk if you would have simply just showed the hell up!"

His voice sent a wave of guilt through my body as the hot tears spilled over my eyes and slid down my cheeks.

I covered my face in my hands and sobbed, not acknowledging that he had grabbed my wrist harshly and pulled me closer to him.

"Would you shut up and quit whining! Look at me Fiona!" He demanded.

I shook my head angrily and tried to get out of his grasp by squirming around.

His hold on my wrist tightened and I let out a strangled yelp.

"S-stop! Your h-hurting me!" I squealed.

Suddenly he let go of my wrist and shoved me away.

"Go." He spat, not looking at me at all.

I was in pain as I saw the struggle in his eyes.

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He tensed at my touch but then calmed as I rubbed circles on his back.

"Im scared." I stated honestly as new tears formed in my eyes. I pulled back only a little to look into his eyes.

They were broken. Searching, for something that wasn't their. Pleading, as if I was torturing him. When he did not answer I spoke again.

"Don't let me be afraid. Hold me, just don't let me stand here and feel nothing! Hurt me again if you want! Do whatever you want to me! Just don't-". He cut me off with a forced kiss.

My words were taken away into his possession as he kissed me harder, needing me.

That was all I wanted. To feel needed. And that is all he wanted to. We needed each other like a human needed air. With out it, you couldn't live. And once you have it, you can't stop. That's what his love made me feel like. Air.

I moaned in his mouth and arched my back into him while also pulling on his hair. He grabbed my waist and held me tight against him, holding onto me for dear life.

When we broke apart, it was only for a few seconds. We kissed again after we got a deep breathe of oxygen.

We stopped once we heard foot steps grow closer.

We turned to see Eli standing in front of us, scratching the back of his head.

He coughed and started speaking- more like stuttering.

"U-um. S-sorry to interrupt u-um Th-this..." He pointed between Adam and me, "But u-m c-Clare's parents aren't home and uh she is going to stay with me tonight. I felt bad about you because I was supposed to take you to my house for tonight but I see u-um you are sort of busy..." he said insecurely.

"He will stay with me. Don't worry." I smiled.

I looked him over; he definitely looked like he just had a make out session.

His hair was in all different directions. His shirt was half unbuttoned and he had sweat on his forehead. His tie loosely hanging off of him, undone and threatening to fall off. I was guessing that Clare was the reason for this and that's why he didn't want Adam to be over if he was planning to continue whatever he and Clare had just been doing.

The thought of that made me giggle and they all turned to stare at me.

Eli gave a short wave and started to walk off, but not before I embarrassed him.

"Have fun with Clare, Eli! Play safe!" I laughed and he turned around to look at me, with a blush on his face and speeded up his walk.

Once he was gone, I turned to

Adam and gave him a weak smile. He pulled me back into him and kept me in a tight embrace.

"I am sorry I didn't come... I was going to but then-" I sighed and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing...

"I dated this guy before. His name was Bobby. He seemed perfect. Rich, attractive, and my parents loved him.

But they didn't see beyond that. Bobby was a cheater, and when I found out... He hurt me. And when he continued this, I added some make up to a bruise he has given me on my eye and my brother got mad as hell."

I looked at Adam for permission to continue, he nodded while his jaw was clinched. I could tell jealousy was kicking in.

"When my brother found out I added some make up to it, he didn't believe me at all. So I left. I came back here. I ran away from those he didn't believe me... That's what I do, I run away from all my freaking problems!"

I laughed bitterly at myself as I felt the sickening tears come back.

"My mom came and found me, she let me stay but she sewed Bobby because of this- but that's not the point! The thing is, I couldn't get myself to trust anyone after that- until now.

"Adam... I need you..." I said softly. He looked in my eyes and cupped my face in his hands.

"I need you too."

And just like that, our relationship begins with a beautiful kiss.

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did!  
**

**So the reason I wanted you guys to read the authors note is because I was thinking about write a one shot with Eli and Clare. It would be about what they were doing while he was "taking her home." You know how Fiona said Eli looked like he just had a make out session? It would be around that part. If you like Eclare, you would probably like it. So would you want that? Let me know!**

**Review! I love reading them! It's amazing to know you guys like it so much!**


End file.
